Holiday Drama
by kosumi
Summary: The holidays are here, and the Titans are going to PAR-TAY from Christmas Eve to New Year's Day! [Guest Stars: Aqualad, Speedy, Blackfire, Terra, & Jinx] [SlashNonslash]


_  
  
Holiday Drama   
by Kosumi  
  
Rated: PG-13   
Genre: Romance/General  
Disclaimer: Ain't my characters yo.   
  
Summary: The holidays are here, and the Titans are going to PAR-TAY from Christmas Eve to New Year's Day! [Guest Stars: Aqualad, Speedy, Blackfire, Terra, & Jinx][Slash/Nonslash]   
  
Author's note: There's gonna be both hetero and homosexual romances. So be warned. I'll be doing lots of different noncannon pairings while trying to please the readers also. There will be many triangles, so bear with me. Some characters may seem a bit OOC. I apologize. I would LOVE suggestions, or even a coauthor to help me write this fic. So if you think you can do it, email me!! I LIVE for reviews, so review. _  
  
Chapter one  
  
"So, tell me." said Raven. She had just finished another session of meditation and upon entering the living room, was greeted with hundreds of colorful lights, cheesy holiday decorations, and the boys smiling faces in the middle of it all. She managed to dodge all the boxes of ornaments and holiday junk, and stretched her legs out on one of the long couches. "Don't you three think you're over doing it this year?"   
  
All three of her male companions shook their head from their stations in different parts of the living room, engaged in their own separate little projects to make their tower look more merrier for the holidays. Raven sighed. It was pointless.   
  
"So then, how many of your moronic friends are you inviting over this holiday?" she asked dryly.   
  
"Well..." said the changeling who was currently positioned on top a ladder, pinning mistletoe. "Just the usual party animals" he said and chuckled at his own joke. Raven rolled her eyes.   
  
"You mean those idiotic bimbos with the scantily clad clothes in your fanclub?" said Raven.  
  
"Uh... no! Not them! They're definitely not comin' over again." said Beastboy as he chuckled sheepishly.  
  
"Actually, we're only inviting a couple of friends over this year." said Cyborg who was delicately hanging a very tiny and very fragile angel ornament on the christmas tree, which actually looked like it would into shards any second in Cyborg's massive metallic hands.   
  
"Yea!" said Beastboy. "Guess who's swimming in from Atlantis!" He said excitedly, and remembering Raven's little crush on their ocean friend, through a wink at her. The dark-cloaked teen simply responded with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Speedy said he'd be coming over too." said Robin, while stringing popcorn through a needle from the kitchen.   
  
"What?!" Beastboy suddenly whirled his head around to look at their leader. "You didn't tell me Speedy was coming!" He exclaimed. Raven snorted, as the masked shot the green one a weird look.   
  
"So? What's the big deal! You didn't think I'd invite Speedy?"   
  
"Hello!" Beastboy said, as if Robin was the most oblivious person on earth. "Aqualad and Speedy hate eachother!" Robin rolled his eyes and continued stringing popcorn.   
  
"No they don't. Not over that one silly tournament. I know my recruits are way too sensible than that." he said.   
  
"I don't know, Robin... Aqualad was pretty steamed while we were trapped inside that gem." Cyborg said and chuckled at the thought of their ocean friend. "That tournament may have hurt his pride more than we thought." he said. After, completing the task of hanging the angel ornament, Cyborg plugged in the christmas lights, and the finished tree came to life, glittering in all it's glory. The lights danced in the reflection of the biggest window of the tower, matching the lights the bright city across the bay.   
  
After the tree was all done, Raven had to admit it was quite a spectacle. Everyone marveled for a moment at their beautiful tree, already adorned with the many colorful gift under it. Cyborg stood back and watched proudly at his masterpiece.   
  
"Dammit, we won't be needing this now." Said Robin, as he crushed the popcorn string in the his hand.  
  
None of them said another word until a familiar 'whoosh' flew into the room. She stopped and greeted herself among all of her friends.   
  
"I have come back from the mall!" announced the flying girl. The boys looked up from their individual tasks to smile at the beautiful Starfire. "I have much to tell you!" she said as she dropped a few shopping bags on the ground.  
  
"How was your trip to the mall?" asked Robin.  
  
"You will never guess who I just met!" she exclaimed, and flopped herself on the couch next to Raven.  
  
"Wonder Woman?" said Beastboy.  
  
"Nope. Guess again!" she said.  
  
"Who?" Raven asked, seeming more uninterested than interested.   
  
"Jinx from the H.I.V.E!" she said. Raven eyes grew wide with suprise, and the boys gasped.   
  
"Really?!" Robin shouted, while nearly pricking his finger with the needle he was stringing with. "Did she hurt you? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm more than fine Robin, I assure you! She was actually... quite pleasant!"  
  
"Really?" Raven questioned while raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Yes! Really! She had none of her comrades by her side and she looked so... different without her normal attire. She was actually quite stunning!" Starfire gushed. Raven still bore a look of surprise as Robin gave Starfire a weird look. Beastboy and Cyborg exchanged interested glances to one another, before turning back to Starfire.  
  
"Stunning you say?" Cyborg asked while rubbing his chin.  
  
"She had her hair down, and she wore the most adorable pink skirt I had ever seen! And then she offered to help me shop!" she continued.   
  
"Okay... this is getting weird." said Raven who looked to Robin with a questioned brow.   
  
"I'll say... She didn't put some weird hex thing on you, did she Starfire?" Starfire chuckled warmly.   
  
"No, of course not Robin!"   
  
"Cool! Did you invite her to out Christmas party?" Beastboy asked hopefully. Raven gawked at him, and so did Robin.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did!" said Starfire. Robin slapped a hand on his forehead.   
  
"How could you?! You don't even KNOW her!" he exclaimed. "She's way too dangerous!"  
  
"Not if she comes alone!" Cyborg interjected.   
  
"But what if she brings the rest of the HIVE members? Augh... that just has disaster written all over it! I'm definitely not having Gizmo or Mammoth in our tower." Robin said firmly.   
  
"Relax, she wouldn't be able to do anything in our home with all of us here." Raven said.  
  
"Besides, Aqualad and Speedy will be here, to make sure everything's under control." said Cyborg.   
  
"Dude, if Gizmo and Mammoth show up, we'll just kick their asses like always." Beastboy said smugly.   
  
"But I bet she purposely befriended Starfire in some EVIL plot to kick us out of our tower again. I know it!" Robin shouted. Everyone looked very strangely at Robin for a moment.  
  
"Someone's being a little paranoid." said the palest dark-cloaked titan.  
  
"I'm not being paranoid." said Robin. "Am I the only one who hasn't forgotten that the psycho tried to KILL us?!"  
  
"No... but that was under Slade's orders..." said Cyborg raising an eyebrow at his leader. "And she no longer work for Slade!" he said.   
  
"Dude, that was such a long time ago!" said Beastboy. Robin ignored him and turned to face squarely at Starfire again, who was rubbing her bare arm and looking at anything and everything except Robin.   
  
"Starfire, I just can't imagine how you could befriend one of our worst enemies in an instant! I thought you had better judgment!"  
  
"She is not our enemy anymore, Robin! She was completely harmless. " she said, building up a defense.  
  
"She and her friends kicked us out of our tower!" Robin nearly shouted.   
  
"And... I was able to forgive her for that." Starfire said softly. Robin sighed and rolled his eyes under his mask.  
  
"Wait a minute." Raven spoke as she raised her hand up and looked at Robin. "I thought you were the one to give another person a second chance." she said. Robin huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
  
"Yea, but this is different. We know nothing about her except that she's a lunatic and a threat-"   
  
"Please Robin! Trust my better judgment!" the Tamerrean girl begged. "I would not bring someone into our home who I felt might be a threat to our team! I love our home too much to do that!" she exclaimed.  
  
"People here on earth are deceiving, Starfire! Not everyone is what they seem to be, like in your home planet!" Robin said, as he stood up in front of the Tameranean, as to bring some sort of authority back into his name and to his team. The alien girl backed away defensively.   
  
"Do not think that I do not know that Robin!" she said with a slight raise of her voice.  
  
"Dude! Robin! Relax! Why are you acting like this!" Beastboy interrupted. Robin was about to speak again, but stopped. He noticed that his teammates were all staring at him with puzzled expressions, and turned to Starfire and sighed.   
  
"I don't know." he admitted. "Sorry, Star. I just wish you had told me!" he said, while slowly sitting back down to his string of popcorn.   
  
"Weird." Cyborg muttered under his breath. Starfire looked like she was about speak, but bit her bottom lip instead. Her face suddenly took on an expression of guilt, that luckily no one noticed.  
  
"It's... alright Robin." she replied, before grabbing her bags and fleeing into her room. Robin sighed again as he watched her leave and slumped his shoulder dejectedly.  
  
"Looks like someone's being a little overprotective..." muttered the green one.   
  
"Shut up." said Robin. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, also confused as to why he had acted like that. The rest of the team brooded in awkward silence, while Robin pondered. Moments later, a little dry monotonous voice entered his head, interrupting his train of thoughts. 'Come into my roomed.' it commanded. Robin knew right away the source of the voice in his mind, and turned his head to look at her from across the room. Raven didn't return the gaze, but he knew she could feel his eyes on her. She picked herself up off the couch seconds later, and silently exited the living room. Robin didn't jump to his feet and follow her immediately, but pondered her strange invitation for a bit. What could she possibly want from him? Did she want to talk about his behavior today? He didn't want to talk. She had never allowed him access into her room before, until now. Strange. But curiosity got the best of him, and he reluctantly followed his mysterious friend out of the living room with a small click from the automatic doors.  
  
Once gone, it felt as if all the weight in the air was lifted, as the cause of all the tension was finally relieved. Cyborg let out a loud sigh of relief and did a double check to made sure their leader was completely gone from within earshot.  
  
"MAN!" he exclaimed. "I thought he'd NEVER leave!"  
  
"No kidding dude!" said Beastboy, as he sighed also and slumped himself on a couch. "What is UP with Robin today?"  
  
"I think he feels like he's losing control over Starfire." said Cyborg as he flopped himself lazily on the couch next to Beastboy.   
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Yea... I mean, she's becoming a lot more independent and she's making a lot of her own decisions now." said the mechanical dude, as he let out a loud yawn while stretching himself further on the couch.   
  
"Dat's true." said Beastboy.   
  
"And well, the more she learns about our earthly customs, the more she doesn't need Robin to guide her." he said simply.  
  
"And he feels like he's losing control over her?"   
  
"Probably."   
  
Yea... but that sounds so... unRobin-like." said Beastboy. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders as if to say he didn't know. "Hmmmm..." said Beastboy as rubbed his chin for a moment. Seconds later, he jerked up from the couch. "Wanna go check on him?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, why not." said Cyborg, as he got up from the couch and began chuckling. "He's probably crying right now."   
  
"Dude that's so mean." said Beastboy as they went off to look for Robin.   
  
_to be continued...  
  
Next chapter: Find out what crazy things Raven and Robin are up to, and what happens when Beastboy and Cyborg learns of their shocking secret. GASP! And what's this about Starfire bringing more unwanted guests? Hahahhaa... find out.   
  
Guest stars start appearing in the next chapter.   
  
As for couples.... hmmm... A little bit of everything. How about that?   
  
Sorry for any misspelled words and improper grammar... and out of characterness. Everything will change. READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEASE!! Even if it's just a small review. REVIEW NONETHELESS!!  
_


End file.
